camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanessa Granista
Vanessa Granista is a demigod daughter of Athena, the Greek Goddess of war and wisdom. She is sixteen years old but is about to turn seventeen on March 2. She is roleplayed by Roongtaanjali. Biography Vanessa Anadella Ashes Granista or Vani Agarwal was born on March 2 1999 to Athena and Mr. Agarwal. She was named Vina after Athena's Indian form and was brought up to believe in Indian Gods. Athena met Vina's dad when she went to see a dancing competition where Mr. Agarwal had brought his niece. They talked and Athena went to Mount Olympus, where Vina was born. However her appearance is not that of a typical brain child and she thinks it was because Athena had a lot on her mind when she was born. Vina was carried down to Kolkata, India where her father lived by the summer wind in an owl shaped cradle. She is the champion of Kalliope, the muse of epic poetry and is an ardent reader from birth. She is also a good writer and wishes to be world famous once her books are published and also wants to be an architect. She loves living life, writing, reading and overcoming her fears. She spends majority of her time in her boarding school, preparing for her ICSE exams and is a summer camper. She joined Camp when she was brought here by her father, with whom she has a push and pull relationship. She spends her time apart from school and camp in her house as an adopted child but is thinking of moving to camp. She had tries to be like Annabeth Chase, who is her idol. She was claimed by Athena when she came to Camp and wishes to be a leader of a quest some day. She is very unhealthy and has ADHD and insomnia(cannot sleep) and is not very good looking but do not let that fool you, she can be very fierce and attractive when she wants. She is a good natured girl but is often misjudged. She knows many musical instruments and languages but has not yet fulfilled her dream of learning a lot of them She is not a good singer or dancer or artist but is good in combat as she learns karate. She has always tried to make her dad happy and has had epic failures. She loves visiting places but always has books, ipods and cameras with her. Early Life She has been in boarding schools from the age she was old enough for school. She has only two friends near her house and a few in her schools( she has changed two), along with a few Internet buddies and never loses touch with any of them. She also has many story books and imaginary friends. Appearance She has hair that changes color naturally and is wavy, her eyes however too keep changing color according to her mood but they are not kaleidoscopic and people rarely spot the changes. She has olive skin with a little tan and wears what ever she feels comfortable in. Alliances *Lacey Lois *Destiny Umbra *Magie Sands *Ashley_Evans Enemies None Powers/Abilities/Weapons *She is lethal with a bow and arrow ( which she can craft) and a dagger. *She has an awesome imagination. *She can do karate. *She is quick witted and fast with a photogenic memory. *She is compassionate. *She is a loyal friend. *Her fatal flaws are stubbornness and hubris ( excessive pride). *She lies a lot even though she is bad at it. *She gets angry easily. *She is lazy at times. *She can have mesmerizing singing at times, even though in reality she is horrible singer but when she tries real hard and has the blessing of Calliope, she can be good. Magical Items *A dagger *A crystal hidden behind a photograph in her owl shaped silver locket (pendent) *Pen *Arrows Gallery Category:Child of Athena Category:Camper Category:Demigod Category:Female Category:Fourteen Category:Roongtaanjali Category:Alive Category:Stubbornness Fatal Flaw Category:Hubris Fatal Flaw Category:Pride Fatal Flaw